


heirs to the glimmering world

by brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)



Series: star wars ficlet collections [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Lyr Erso Andor, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not TLJ compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean
Summary: “I won’t run from this, Mom,” Lyr said, shouldering his bag, and staring at Jyn, already the picture of a resolute soldier. “I have to go.”A round up of next generation character ficlets, some centered around Lyr Erso Andor, son of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor.





	1. your father would be proud of you - Jyn & Lyr

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a home for all my Lyr Erso Andor fics, but will feature other characters as well. These chapters will be posted in the order I write them rather than chronological order. They can also be found on Tumblr under my [rough drafts](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/tagged/rough-drafts) tag.
> 
> The overall title of the fic is from The National's "The Geese of Beverly Road".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was originally posted on AO3 among other one sentence prompts in my Rogue One / Rebelcaptain ficlet round up piece [I waited for the crash to come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963536/chapters/26228007) and on Tumblr [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/163581330664/jyn-really-didnt-see-the-need-to-send-her-son).

Jyn really didn't see the need to send her son into a war; they'd fought so there wouldn't be the need to.

“I don’t want you to go,” she told him, but he looked at her with Cassian’s dark eyes and she knew it was futile. Lyr smiled grimly and all Jyn could think in that moment, the words a fragmented echo, was _everything I did, I did for—_

“I won’t run from this, Mom,” Lyr said, shouldering his bag, and staring at her, already the picture of a resolute soldier. “I have to go.”

She threw her arms around him and clutched him close, curling her fingers tight in his jacket. She felt him rest his chin on the top of her head and had to squeeze her eyes shut against the burn of tears. When had he gotten so tall? When had he grown so old? She pulled back and cupped his face between her palms, trying to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

Somehow, she pulled a smile to her face. “Your father would be proud of you.”


	2. fallen in with some rebels - Finn/Poe/Lyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/169047471824/this-mission-was-supposed-to-be-safe-and-easy-see) for the one sentence prompt _This mission was supposed to be safe and easy, see if I ever let you out of my sight again!_
> 
>  **ETA** : we're all going to casually ignore the implication that Cassian is dead in the previous ficlet, shall we? I don't want sad things here. <3

“This mission was supposed to be safe and easy,” Finn grumbled as he scrubbed a hand over his face and felt something wet smear across his cheek. He didn’t check to confirm if it was blood– it probably was. “Poe, get the medkit out of the—”

“Already on it,” Poe said, tossing him a few bacta patches, sounding—for Force’s sake—amused.

Finn chose to ignore that in favor of tearing open the packaging on a patch and leveling a stern look at the man grimacing on the sorry excuse for a bed Poe’d gotten for the three of them. “See if I ever let you out of my sight again.”

“Oh, come on,” Lyr groaned as Finn tugged Lyr’s shirt up to look at the knife wound in the light. It didn’t look too bad, but it was bleeding sluggishly and Lyr hissed when Finn pressed the patch over it. “The asshole didn’t get me good, and you got the intel, didn’t you? I’m not _that_ hurt—ow, _shit—_ ”

Poe laughed from the other side of the room, the sound full of equal parts exasperation and fondness. “You definitely did not need to start a bar fight though, little troublemaker.”

Lyr muttered something in a language Finn didn’t understand, but Poe obviously caught it, judging by the grin that lit up his face. Poe turned that brightness on Finn which was— _distracting,_ to say the least.

“Remind me to tell you, Finn, about this one time back on Yavin—”

Lyr grabbed onto Finn’s forearm, a blush creeping up his neck and his brown eyes widening. “Poe, _no._ ” He struggled to sit up, but Finn pushed him gently but firmly back down.

“I bet there are a lot of stories that start with _this one time back on Yavin_ with you two,” Finn said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth in spite of himself.

“Oh, you know.” Poe sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned down to press his mouth against Lyr’s forehead, chuckling when Lyr narrowed his eyes at him. Poe then shifted his attention back to Finn, his hand falling over where Lyr still clutched Finn’s arm. “You’ve fallen in with some lifelong rebels.”

In spite of the worry still buzzing through Finn’s brain, he felt a grounding sense of rightness wash over him. “Happy to be here.”


	3. your heart in your mouth - Finn/Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking my silly rules here to give this ficlet a home—this was written before TLJ in June 2016 and posted on [Tumblr](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/145483142174/for-the-mini-fic-meme-finnrey-15-also-i) for the prompt _Finn/Rey - things you said with too many miles between us._
> 
> Please forgive me being indulgent and letting it live here in this ficlet collection. Also forgive all the emdashes. I couldn't help myself. <3

The first few times Rey comms the base from Ahch-toh, she speaks with Poe—the General, too, sometimes when she isn’t busy with other important things, but mostly Poe.  Poe with his bright, kind voice, who always relays news of Finn in the gentlest of tones. _Sorry, Rey, he’s still not awake yet._

Rey doesn’t have to see Poe’s face to know that Poe is worried, it’s there in his voice, every emotion spilling out in a way that Rey is secretly envious of.  What must it be like to let yourself be open— _does it hurt_ , she wants to ask, _to feel everything so visibly, your heart right there in your mouth?_

She doesn’t ask.  It’s still difficult to push words out from behind her teeth.  When she manages it, she finds that she talks around what she really wants to say, like a wanderer in the desert, circling around an outpost instead of finding the way in.

She tells Poe about the island, the ocean—the frigid spray of the sea, the strange song of the wind, the uneven cut of dark stone stairs.  It’s easier to talk about these things then to talk about—anything else.  About Skywalker and the shadowy grief he wears like a cloak.  About how much Rey wants to leave this place that is full up with sorrow—how much she wants to come home and share bread with Poe and Finn—how much she misses Finn.

How much she misses Finn.  She wants to ask when he will wake up, but no one can answer that.  And though Poe is quickly becoming a friend, she can’t help the disappointment that sinks in her gut when he says, _not yet._

So much of her life has been—and still is—that.   _Not yet._

Months pass.  

And then, like a storm subsiding, another voice reaches her from the other side of the transmission.  His voice barreling over itself, her name stumbling along a slew of other words— _Rey!  Rey, hello, it’s me, it’s Finn, I’m here, hi—_  and she laughs, this great, wrenching sound that aches in her throat, her heart there when she chokes out, _Finn, Finn, hi, it’s—it’s so good to hear your voice._

Tears stream down her face in a rush of bewildered happiness.  When Finn asks if she’s coming home soon, it runs out of her like waves on the shore, insistent, unstoppable: _soon, yes, tomorrow, I’ll come home tomorrow—I’ve missed you so much._


End file.
